The Blue Danube Piano
by nanaseyuuki
Summary: "Aku ingin kau selalu memainkan lagu untukku" / WARNING!: absurd - typos – abal-abal – OOC – failhorror - / AkaKuro!


_"Aku ingin kau selalu memainkan lagu untukku"  
_

**/ AkaKuro! /**

**WARNING!: absurd - typos – abal-abal – OOC – failhorror -**

**Kuroko no Basuke hanya milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki seorang~**

**The Blue Danube Piano**

**By. nanaseyuuki**

Akashi menekan tut-tuts piano dihadapannya, ia mulai memainkan sebuah lagu, Moonlight. Akashi Seijuro, seorang pianis handal dan berbakat. Bakatnya tak diragukan lagi oleh banyak orang termasuk pianis-pianis terkenal. Selesai ia memainkannya, riuh tepuk tangan penonton memenuhi ruang pertunjukan. Akashi menundukan tubuhnya, mengucapkan terima kasih kemudian berjalan ke sisi panggung.

Akashi merupakan salah satu pianis yang sukses, tapi sayang, ia sama sekali tak pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Setiap orang yang pernah bersamanya hanya datang dan pergi. Itu semua hanya karena ketenaran dan kekayaannya. Namun, ia tak pernah merasakan yang namanya cinta sejati.

Sejak ia kecil ia sudah menerima didikan keras dari ayahnya. Ayahnya selalu mengatakan bahwa ia harus menjadi yang terbaik. Dalam hal apapun juga. Hal itu membuat Akashi menjadi anak yang keras, dan selalu berhati dingin. Saat ditinggal oleh siapa pun juga dia tak akan menangis, mungkin hatinya sudah beku.

Akashi keluar dari gedung pertunjukan kemudian melangkah ke gedung sekolahnya, tepatnya ia akan ke ruang piano. Hanya disanalah ia akan merasa tenang, tak ada kegaduhan, hanya dia dan piano. Sesampainya disana, Akashi mulai memainkan lagu.

_Plok. Plok. Plok._

Akashi menghentikan permainannya saat mendengar suara tepuk tangan. "Siapa itu?" tanyanya sarkastik. Akashi melihat sekeliling ruangan, ia melihat ada yang berdiri di dekat jendela. "Permainan yang bagus, Akashi-kun" kata orang tersebut. "Siapa kau?" tanyanya sekali lagi. "Aku Kuroko Tetsuya" orang itu berjalan menuju Akashi, dia bisa melihat surai biru muda dengan warna mata yang senada.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Akashi menatap sepasang mata biru langit dihadapannya, kosong. "Aku.. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" Kuroko memutari piano kemudian berdiri tepat di belakang Akashi. "Tapi, dia tak pernah datang. Aku selalu menunggunya disini" jari-jari lentik seputih salju itu menekan tuts-tuts piano, Akashi hanya terpaku. "Dan dia selalu memainkan lagu yang tadi kau mainkan" lanjut Kuroko yang kali ini menatapnya. "The Blue Danube" kata Akashi. "Ya, betul. Lagu yang indah bukan?" Kuroko tersenyum kemudian duduk dan mulai memainkan The Blue Danube.

* * *

Akashi tersentak saat merasa bulu kuduknya berdiri begitu mendengar dentingan piano yang Kuroko mainkan. Indah, terlalu indah. "A-Aku harus pergi" Akashi keluar dari ruang piano, kemudian bergegas pulang.

Akashi memasuki kelasnya, sontak anak-anak kelasnya langsung terdiam, tak ada yang mengajaknya bicara. Ia terbiasa sendiri. Ia tak masalah jika harus sendiri, toh, ia juga tak peduli.

Akashi teringat kepada Kuroko. Kuroko memainkan piano itu dengan lembut dan bunyinya sangatlah indah. Terlalu indah. Akashi memutuskan akan ke ruang piano itu lagi. Ia sangat penasaran dengan Kuroko. Bagaimana jari-jari lentik itu bisa memainkan lagu seindah itu?

Bell pulang berbunyi, Akashi berjalan ke arah ruang piano, ia tak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya dengan Kuroko. Banyak cerita-cerita yang menurutnya tak masuk akal mengenai ruang musik, khususnya ruang piano. Tapi Akashi tak akan peduli, semua itu tak masuk di akalnya. Ia hanya berpikir dengan menggunakan logika yang rasional.

Kadang ia mendengar teman-teman kelasnya membiacarakan hal itu.

_"Sa-chan, kau tau, minggu lalu aku mendengar bunyi dentingan piano dari ruang musik saat aku berjalan bersama pacarku" kata teman sekelasnya yang bernama Makiko. "Betulkah Ma-chan? Kemudian bagaimana?" tanya si Sa-chan. _

"_Aku menyuruh pacarku mengintip apakah ada orang atau tidak, dan ternyata gossip itu benar!" Makiko mengguncangkan bahu si Sa-chan. "Tak ada orang, bukan?! Hiiyy—" si Sa-chan memeluk dirinya sendiri, memasang ekspresi ketakutan._

'Orang-orang bodoh. Kau kira tak banyak yang tak ingin diketahui permainan mereka?' Akashi geli sendiri mengingat percakapan teman-temannya.

Akashi membuka pintu ruang piano, "Kau disini lagi" katanya. Kuroko menatap mata dwi warna tersebut. Akashi dapat merasakan seakan-akan Kuroko sedang mencoba membacanya, Akashi mengalihkan pandangannya ke piano. "Aku sedang menunggu seseorang" jawab Kuroko. Jawaban yang sama dengan yang kemarin.

Penasaran, Akashi bertanya, "Siapa yang kau tunggu?".

"Seseorang"

"Petingkah seseorang tersebut?" Mata dwiwarna tersebut bersibobok dengan mata biru langit. Mencoba membaca pikiran lawan biacaranya.

Kuroko menundukan kepalanya, "Sangatlah penting.. bagiku"

"Siapa?" tanya Akashi sekali lagi.

Kuroko menatapnya sekali lagi, "Aku ingin mendengar permainan pianomu lagi" Kuroko mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Baiklah" jawaban yang singkat yang diiringi dengan lagu yang dia sukai.

"Akashi-kun, bila seseorang tersebut tak datang, apakah Akashi-kun mau menggantikannya?"

Pertanyaan Kuroko menghentikan permainan Akashi. "Entahlah" jawab Akashi kemudian mulai memainkan lagu lagi, Fur Elise. Mereka sama-sama terdiam saat Akashi memainkan lagu tersebut. "Aku suka permainan Akashi-kun"

"Hmm. Terima kasih"

"Apakah Akashi-kun akan kesini setiap hari?"

"Entahlah" Akashi menyudahi permainannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu, "sudah sore, aku harus pulang, kau juga harus pulang"

Kuroko menatap Akashi lembut, "besok aku akan disini, terima kasih Akashi-kun"

Dan kemudian setiap hari Akashi selalu menyempatkan diri untuk datang ke ruang piano tersebut, disana dirinya tak sendirian, Kuroko akan menemaninya. Kuroko akan mengajaknya mengobrol. Dan yang paing utama, Kuroko sudah melelehkan hatinya yang beku.

Akashi berjalan menyusuri koridor kelasnya, pikirannnya teringat akan pertanyaan lama Kuroko.

_"Akashi-kun, bila seseorang tersebut tak datang, apakah Akashi-kun mau menggantikannya?"_

Entahlah.

Itu jawabannya, kalau Kuroko masih mencintai dan menunggu orang tersebut, berarti tak ada kesempatan untuk Akashi bukan? Tapi tak dapat dielakan hatinya selalu berdebar jika berada di dekat surai biru muda tersebut. Argh, Akashi pusing.

"Akashi-kun"

Akashi melihat ke arah suara. Seorang guru seni memanggilnya. "Ya, ada apa, Sensei?"

"Akashi-kun, tolong aku mengangkat barang-barang dari ruang guru"

"Baiklah, sensei" Akashi dan Takumi-sensei, sang guru seni, berjalan menuju ruang guru. "Sensei, barang apa yang akan diangkat?" iseng-iseng Akashi bertanya."Oh, bukan apa-apa, hanya foto-foto lama, dan lukisan-lukisan milik murid-muridku yang dulu" jawab Takumi-sensei.

Akashi memperhatikan dos-dos yang penuh dengan lukisan dan foto-foto lama dari almamater sekolahnya. Tak lama, Takumi-sensei datang membawa bingkai pigura yang cukup besar. "Apa itu, sensei?" tanyanya. "Hanyalah foto anak-anak muridku dulu. Kau mau lihat?" Takumi-sensei menunjukan foto di pigura tersebut.

_Tidak._

_Tidak mungkin._

Akashi dapat melihat foto di pigura tersebut, ada dua orang didalamnya. Tapi, Akashi mengenalnya.

"Mereka berdua adalah pianis yang berbakat seperti dirimu, tapi yang rambut kuning meninggal saat kecelakaan, kemudian yang rambut biru terus menunggunya sampai meninggal" Takumi-sensei mulai bercerita.

"_Aku.. Aku sedang menunggu seseorang"_

_Pasti hanya kebetulan saja kan?_

Dia. Yang surai biru langit itu sedang tersenyum di samping surai kuning. Mereka berada di ruang piano yang akhir-akhir ini ia pakai. Akashi ternganga, kaget akan kenyataan dihadapannya.

"Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun, apa kau mendengar- hei, Akashi-kun kau mau kemana?"

Tak dipedulikannya lagi teriakan dari Takumi-sensei. Akashi berlari menyusur koridor sekolahnya menuju ruang musik, ruang piano. Akashi harus memastikannya sendiri. Pasti itu hanya kebetulan. Pasti orang itu hanya mirip. Pasti bukan orang yang sama.

Akashi berhenti tepat di depan ruang piano, dia membuka pintu. "Kuroko, yang di foto lama sensei—" belum selesai Akashi berbicara, Kuroko memotongnya, "Akashi-kun, aku ingin mendengar permainanmu lagi" ucapnya dengan senyum. Senyuman innocent dari bibir pucat tersebut, sepasang mata yang menatapnya tajam seakan menarik dirinya, membuat lidahnya kelu tak bisa berkata-kata lagi. "Akashi-kun, mainkan aku satu lagu" kata Kuroko lagi.

Tubuhnya seperti dikendalikan, Akashi sama sekali tak bisa berpikir. Ia terhipnotis akan senyuman, tatapan, dan setiap kata yang keluar dari bibir pucat tersebut. Akashi duduk di depan piano kemudian memainkan satu lagu. The Blue Danube. Akashi memainkannya berulang-ulang kali. Sebelum memainkannya, suara nan halus, seperti bisikan itu terdengar di pendengarannya.

_-"Akashi-kun, terima kasih telah menggantikan dirinya"-_

"_Hei, apa kau pernah dengar? Ada orang gila yang kadang menyelinap masuk ke ruang piano di ruang musik sekolah kita dan memainkan piano. Ia mengatakan kalau dia disuruh oleh orang yang disukainya yang ada di sebelahnya, tapi tak ada siapa-siapa disana selain dirinya!"_

END

Halo, aku nanase. ini udah ff ke-6 dan aku baru ngenalin diri uwaa ;A;

horrornya kerasa gak? buatnya sampe bulu kuduk nari-nari(?) / aslinya anak penakut tapi buat horror / ckck /

Makasih udah baca^^ RnR?


End file.
